epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zach Sherwin
}} ) Cleveland, Ohio |YouTube Channel = MCMrNapkins (formerly) Zach Sherwin |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |ERBnumber = Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky |As = Albert Einstein Doc Brown Sherlock Holmes Ebenezer Scrooge Stephen King Egon Spengler Voltaire Walt Disney Alexander the Great Wayne Gretzky |ERBnumber2 = Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas |As2 = Himself}} Zach Sherwin has portrayed ten characters in ''Epic Rap Battles of History''. He also appeared as a guest rapper in the Dis Raps For Hire episode "Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas". Information on the actor Zachary James "Zach" Sherwin, formerly known as MC Mr. Napkins, was born on July 1, 1980, in Cleveland, Ohio. He is a YouTuber, rapper, writer, comedian, and member of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew. He has helped Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD with the writing of the battles since his first appearance in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He later went on to appear in nine more battles. He has his own YouTube channel, which consists of music videos of his raps. His rap style mainly includes comedic takes on different subjects and clever wordplay. His website can be found here. On November 29th, 2010 – under his retired name, MC Mr. Napkins – he released his first album, titled [http://www.amazon.com/The-Album-Explicit-Mr-Napkins/dp/B004BUFCWQ MC Mr. Napkins: The Album]. On June 9th, 2015, Sherwin released his sophomore album, titled [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/rap!/id992312123 Rap!]. He has also written for the CW series Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, contributing raps for songs including "JAP Battle" and "I Give Good Parent". Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1:' *Albert Einstein 'Season 2:' *Doc Brown *Sherlock Holmes 'Season 3:' *Ebenezer Scrooge *Stephen King 'Season 4:' *Egon Spengler *Voltaire *Walt Disney 'Season 5:' *Alexander the Great *Wayne Gretzky 'Dis Raps For Hire:' 'Season 2:' *Himself Awards and nominations Trivia *Sherwin was originally intended to be a main actor in the series, along with Peter and Lloyd, until Dave McCary changed the idea, and he became a recurring rapper and writer. *Originally, he had the stage name "MC Mr. Napkins," but dropped it and is now known as simply Zach Sherwin. However, he is still mainly credited as MC Mr. Napkins in the descriptions of earlier installments. *Alongside Timothy DeLaGhetto, George Watsky, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, Rhett & Link, Kimmy Gatewood, Dan Bull and Wax, he is one of the guest stars to have a rapping role in more than one season. **He is also the only guest to have a rapping role in every season. *He is the first guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire. *Series writer Mike Betette stated on the ERB Wiki chat that Sherwin was "the best" person at wordplay. *During the Off the Top event, he and Lloyd were in the rap battle skit and performed improvised rap battles such as Jeffrey Dahmer vs Bambi, Steven Spielberg vs Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin vs Doctor Octopus, with Sherwin as Dahmer, Bay, and Doctor Octopus. *He is the first guest rapper to appear in the premiere and the finale of the same season. *Season 1 is the only season where he has only one role. *He has the most appearances out of all other guests. *He co-wrote several tracks on Lloyd's web series Epic Studios. *In season 2, he became the first guest to rap in two battles in a season. **Later, in season 4, he became the first guest to rap in three ''battles in a season. Gallery :''Main article: Zach Sherwin/Gallery Related videos Epic Rap Battles Presents The Zach Sherwin Collection Part 1 Epic Rap Battles of History - Not Zach Sherwin's Top 5. Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:ERB Tour Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky Category:Zach Sherwin